loveinterestfandomcom-20200223-history
Black Canary
Black Canary aka Dinah Lance is a DC superhero and the love interest of Oliver Queen aka The Green Arrow. Biography Dinah Lance is a superhero blueblood. Her mother Dinah Drake was the original Black Canary who helped establish the Justice Society. Dinah's superpower is known as the Canary Cry: an ultrasonic scream that can knock back an enemy. Unlike other superheroes, Dinah isn't wholly dependant on her powers, relying more on mixed martial arts for fighting. Her fighting capabilities put her on par with the likes of Batman himself. As well as being a member of the Justice League, Black Canary is a member of the Birds of Prey: an all-female group of vigilantes that are based in Gotham City. Live-Action Series Arrow Dinah appears in the TV series'' Arrow'' under her middle name Laurel. She is one of the main characters of the series and was the original main love interest of Oliver Queen. She's a lawyer and daughter of one of Star City's detective, Quentin Lance. Laurel and Oliver have split up upon finding out that he was sleeping with her sister. Oliver and Laurel's sister then went on a private cruise which ended with her sister dying and Oliver being stranded on an island for five years. Despite regaining his feelings for Laurel, Oliver knows he must keep his distance. In the first season of the series, Laurel begins dating Tommy Merlyn, Oliver's best friend. After Laurel comes to terms with her sister's death and Oliver's return, Tommy sees that there's no chance that Laurel will ever get back with Oliver and starts dating her. Their relationship is rocky though, due to their disapproving fathers and Laurel's association with a socialist vigilante who might come after him next. Oliver shows no signs of resentment to Tommy and fully supports their relationship. Dinah's role in Arrow parallels Rachel Dawes in the Dark Knight series. Smallville Animated Series Justice League Unlimited Black Canary appears in the series as a major recurring character and a member of the expanded Justice League. She is partners with her main love interest Green Arrow, who instantly fell in love with her the moment he first saw her. While Green Arrow was somewhat shy to approach her, Black Canary quickly came to discover and realize his feelings for her. Batman: The Brave and the Bold Black Canary appears as a recurring character of the series. She is trained and raised by the Justice Society of America after the death of her mother, the original Black Canary and has a family bond with her mentor, Wild Cat. Originally, she harboured unrequited romantic feelings for Batman, unaware of Green's Arrow own romantic feelings for her. Eventually during a musical episode, fighting against the Music Meister, she came to give up on any possible relationship with Batman and finally realized that romantic feelings she held for Green Arrow that she never knew she had. They quickly began a romantic relationship. Young Justice Black Canary appears as a recurring character. Similar to previous television series, Black Canary and Green Arrow have a strong romantic relationship, but does not have much focus. In the series, she helps train the young team of sidekicks of various heroes and helps console them whenever they have faced an espically difficult and traumatising mission experience. DC Showcase: Green Arrow Romances Green Arrow Dinah and Oliver have an on-off relationship that has been a source of frustration for their team mates. Despite this, the two have stuck together through some of the biggest crises. Oliver proposed to Dinah, but it would be many years before they would be married. After Oliver was arrested for murder, the relationship soured and Dinah announced their marriage was over. Dinah has also had brief flings with a few other men, such as Ra's Al Ghul and Batman. Gallery Justice League Unlimited Green Arrow & Black Canary S2E6 JLU (6).jpg Green Arrow & Black Canary S2E6 JLU (5).jpg Green Arrow & Black Canary S2E6 JLU (4).jpg Green Arrow & Black Canary S2E6 JLU (3).jpg Green Arrow & Black Canary Kiss S2E6 JLU.jpg Green Arrow & Black Canary S2E6 JLU (2).jpg Green Arrow & Black Canary S2E6 JLU (1).jpg Arrow Laurel.png|Laurel Lance black canary.jpg DC Showcase Black Canary - DC Showcase Green Arrow.png Green Arrow & Black Canary Kiss - DC Showcase.png Green Arrow & Black Canary DC Showcase (1).png Comics 250px-Green_Arrow_Black_Canary_Wedding_01.jpg Category:Comic Book Love Interest Category:Female Love Interest Category:On Again Off Again Love Interest Category:Former Love Interest Category:Combat Able Love Interest Category:DC Love Interests Category:Love Triangle Category:TV Love Interests Category:Animated Love Interest Category:Live-Action Love Interests